Butterdreams
by OtterAndTerrier
Summary: What if Harry's predictions had been true, and something had happenned during Slughorn's Cristmas party? A Ron and Hermione long one-shot. Beta-ed by Kristina, from Vtm, thank you!


* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the following characters, magical places, and related stuff belong to me; they all belong to JK Rowling and I'm not earning money for this (but I wish I was).**

This story is placed in the Trio 6th year at Hogwarts, and the story is half canon: Harry and Ginny were together by Christmas, and everything else is changed after Slughorn's party. I wrote this like months and months ago (actually, was it May?) and I never posted it. Enjoy it, and leave me some review if you please!

_dessy_

* * *

His head spun and ached as he halfway opened his eyes, releasing a groan in the process.

"About time you woke up, mate." A voice came from far beyond. With his lids still shut and now massaging his forehead, he mumbled, "What's happened t'me?"

"Don't you remember yet?" The voice questioned; it had begun to sound slightly familiar.

"Hardly remember my name. Where are we?" Raising his lids, which seemed lead-made, he could make out Harry busy arranging something at his feet, but glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Gryffindor tower. You better get dressed, because we're going to leave soon." Ron sat up in the bed and faced the green-eyed male.

"Where? What're yeh doing? What happened? Why the ruddy hell my head is gonna explode?" Harry thought he finally had to set aside his awkwardness and face the matter. He sighed and sat on his own bed opposite Ron's.

"Right then, I'm packing the school stuff 'cause it's the first day of Christmas holidays and we're leaving to the Burrow. When we're ready we have to go to McGonagall's office with Ginny to use the Floo Network. Anyway, I was packing yours ─ you don't look, erm, too able for doing it yourself, and we have to wait for the green light." Harry ran a hand through his hair, his sight wandering across the room for something to do as Ron gazed at him impatiently.

"Ok. Eh ─ are you sure you don't remember anything at all? Any flashbacks?" Harry asked in a last attempt to avoid telling details.

"Gimme a hint," growled Ron, "the only thing that comes to me is that somebody hit me in the head while I was sleeping."

"Not exactly. C'mon Ron, think where we were last night!"

"Here?"

"Slughorn's Christmas party! With Ginny, and Luna, and ─"

"Hermione." Her picture seemed to have smashed in his mind along with a frighteningly possible thought. Harry sighed again, relieved.

"Well, glad you've remembered by yourself. Now, I'll leave you a minute so you can recover ─"

"No, hang on, Harry. I don't ─ don't remember ─ fully." Ron squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Please, tell me I haven't done anything… stupidly weird."

"Wish I could say that. You just had more than enough Butterbeers tonight and ─"

"What? That's not all and you know it." Before Harry spoke, Ginny appeared in the doorway, panting.

"Both gone now… no problems… way cleared." Ginny huffed out.

"Who's gone? What's ─?"

"Time to go mate. Hurry up; we'll wait for you down there." Harry cut him off mid question as he left with Ginny; a dazzled Ron remained sitting on the bed.

"How was all?" Harry inquired of Ginny as they descended the stairs, "You took your time."

"Oh, don't make me think of that, please. It broke my heart to see her like that. I mean," she added quickly as Harry's eyes widened in concern, "not in that way; she wasn't that bad, but… she cried a lot when I told her, and I did it as carefully as I could, but she remembered it all pretty soon. Said she has ruined things and she couldn't believe she had sunken so low. I had to comfort her and it took a long time. Anyway, I packed her stuff for her and when she calmed down, went with her to McGonagall's. Hope she'll be all right with her family. I'm going to ask Mum about spending the first week with the Grangers; she nearly begged me to do so. What about Ron?"

"He doesn't remember anything concrete. I think he knows we went to the party and he found Hermione, but can't recall what happened after."

"You're going to talk with him, Harry." Harry gulped. "Please," Ginny pleaded, looking him directly in the eyes, "you're his best friend. Do it at the Burrow as soon as you have the chance." Harry nodded and gave her a kiss.

"I will. I can't stand to see him in this state either."

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

The flare of green flames in the fireplace startled Mrs. Granger for the second time that morning. A girl with long red hair she hardly remembered from years ago stepped out spinning and holding a rucksack.

"Hi Mrs. Granger, I'm Ginny Weasley," the girl introduced herself stretching out a hand as she brushed the soot off her clothing with the other.

"Hello dear, I'm glad you're here. Let me show you to the guest room." Hermione's mother welcomed, ignoring the outstretched hand as she swept Ginny into a hug; after which she led the younger female upstairs.

"Hermione is in her bedroom," she dropped her voice as she put Ginny's stuff down in the guest's bedroom," I hope you can cheer her up. I really don't know what happened to her. She arrived, hugged me, and asked whether you could stay here a few days – I noticed she wasn't acting like our Hermione; she lacks her usual warmth and seems sad, but still refuses to tell me anything. I'm very worried. Do you know by chance what's going on?'

"I… don't know Mrs. Granger, but I'll try and find out. May I? Where's her bedroom?"

Ginny knocked softly on the wooden door and pushed it open as nothing, but a muffled melody answered her calling.

"Hermione?" The girl in question was lying on the bed with her face buried in her arms. A muggle radio recorder was at her side playing; she turned her head to Ginny when the girl called her name.

"Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't hear you knocking." said Hermione, sitting up and wiping her face.

"How do you feel?"

"Horrible. I took two pain relievers to ease my head ache, but my insides feel awful."

"I know it must be hard, but I told you it wasn't your fault."

"How so?"

"You were sad and my charming brother didn't make things any better. And it wasn't all Butterbeers, I'm absolutely sure you caught a wrong goblet with Firewhiskey by chance, you didn't know what you were d—"

"But I drank! Ron didn't force me or anything. If I took a wrong goblet it was 'cause I was already drinking, that's not an excuse. Oh Ginny, I'm so utterly embarrassed, I can't believe this even happened!" She broke into tears and Ginny hugged her, patting her back comfortingly.

"I can't tell ─ it's just so a-awful… don't know w-what I'm going to d-do when ─ how will I be able to look at… at him again? And he ─ he has a… a girlfriend!"

"But he ki –" Ginny was interrupted once again.

"Don't make me remember that!" Hermione squeaked. "Don't! He was d-drunk, it's obvious he doesn't f-feel anything for m-me. I p-promised myself to not do anything s-stupid, but I don't know what happened! I was just there – it all seemed so simple, so p-perfect… we were talking so well and he… he said lots… lots of things and then ─ it just happened!" She collapsed again, sobbing harder.

"Hermione, I don't know how to say it. I thought you were intelligent. After six years you haven't realized my brother can be immensely insensitive and clumsy, but can't conceal his feelings?"

"What d-do you mean?" Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Ok, I won't tell you. But I assumed you had to know how he is."

"I don't know how I am right now!" came her muffled sob.

"I believe now you have to rest, forget everything for a while, and spend a nice Christmas with your parents. Your mom is a bit worried; they haven't seen you since start of term. And then when we are back after a long peaceful holiday, you two will be able to have a proper conversation like the adults you are." Hermione straightened up and sent her a grateful look.

"Thanks Ginny. I didn't know you were such a good friend, but I never expected anybody would ever have to comfort me either to be honest." She let out a sigh, "Do you know how ─ how is ─?"

"He was ─ wasn't entirely ─ he's going to be fine." Ginny replied hesitantly. A slight frown turned the corners of Hermione's lips down at her friend's response.

"Well, when I saw him he was just awakening and didn't remember anything. I guess Harry's helping him right now, too." Ginny bit her lip.

"I'm terrified of thinking about that. How is he going to react? Will he… laugh or something? What?"

"How can you say that?" Ginny's face contorted to one of incredulity. "He's my brother and I know he's a dork sometimes, but he definitely wouldn't laugh about this. You just… wait, and you'll know …" Hermione nodded gloomily and turned off the radio.

"It's just I can't help but – ah, forget it."

***flashback***

"Hey, mate, I wanna have a word with you, can I?" said Harry to Ron Saturday morning when it was finally just the two of them in the boys' dormitory after a while of not seeing each other due to Lavender's insistence of being alone with Ron.

"What's up now?" Ron grunted; Lavender's constant neediness had put him on edge.

"Erm, if you have a problem; I have nothing to do with it ─"

"Right, sorry, it's just ─ Lavender. I have a good time with her, you know, but she's quite dull sometimes …" Harry, who had chuckled slightly at first, now looked at him surprised.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up a bit. Ginny and I have been thinking and don't really want to be at Slughorn's Christmas party. For us, it'd be more fun with friends, but we can't take friends, only partners. You are my friend, and Luna is Ginny's, but none of you are in the club. So, the best solution would be, if both of you agree, I take Luna, and Ginny takes you!" When Harry finished, beaming at their brilliant plan, Ron was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Aha, now tell me what you wanted to say."

"Don't you like the plan? It's bri –"

"No, it isn't. How would I get rid of Lavender in the first place, eh? Who's gonna let me enter with my own sister as my partner? Who will believe you if you take Luna, being Ginny's boyfriend?"

"We'll take care of Lavender, and nobody says it's a date! Slughorn said we can bring a partner, whoever we fancy, and I'll bet he'll laugh when he finds out the way we took you and won't mind it. Come on, Ron, it's gonna be Christmas holidays, you have to go!"

"And who says I want to go? I don't want that ─ everybody thinking I'm dying to be there or anything ─"

"You don't need to die! If you don't go, I'll curse you with one of the Prince's jinxes –"

"Are you going to be bothering me all day?"

"Yes, that's what I'm going to do, and I could also tell Lavender you ─"

"I what?" Ron growled menacingly.

"Nothing, take it easy. Just think… What about Luna? She'd really like to go, and there isn't any other way, but this …"

"Why don't you look for another dude for Ginny?"

"Do I look like an idiot?" Harry questioned with a raise of his brows.

"Ok, ok; I'm going, but you better do something with Lavender or ─"

"Are you afraid?" The corners of Harry's mouth quirked into a smirk just before a pillow crashed into his face.

At 8 o'clock, Harry (in his green-bottle dress robes), Ron (with his new navy blue ones), Luna (wearing turquoise dress robes spread with tiny silver stars), and Ginny (in nice grey velvet ones), entered the party. They had managed to escape Lavender (by setting up a play pretending Ron didn't really want to go ─ which wasn't that hard for him ─ and managed to let Lavender's anger fall upon the others' shoulders ─ which didn't matter too much to them) with little trouble.  
Slughorn's studio was big and crowded; there weren't only Slug Club members, but older guests they reckoned to be previous favourites of Slughorn's, because everyone except Harry recognized them from the wizarding world.

A musical band, known as Hagar's Brew, was playing on a small stage in the front of the room. The foursome caught a few goblets filled with Butterbeer from a house-elf's tray and forced their way through the throng of people to look over the party.

"Why don't we dance?" Ginny suggested at once.

"No, thanks." A look of despair crossed Ron's freckled face at the suggestion, but Ginny caught him by the arm and said, "You with Luna, Harry," and started dancing to an upbeat song.

"Harry! You came to my party! Been sneaking around me, haven't you, my little star? And you too, Miss Weasley, and ─ oh, your partners are ─ from heart, I thought you two ─" The old Potion's professor looked between the couples with hesitation.

"I'm sorry, Professor, it was my idea to bring them ─ they didn't want to come as they aren't invited, but I insisted … It's all my fault ─"

"What are you saying, Harry, of course you can bring all the people you fancy! How's the party?"

"Fantastic, we're having a great time," said Harry relieved.

"Great! If you're not busy, I'd like to introduce you a few people ─" Over half an hour later, Harry finally broke free of the well-known bunch Slughorn praised.

"Well, "he said once he rejoined the others, "what do you think of changing partners now?"

"I agree ─" began Ginny, who was cut off by a pinch from Ron. "Ouch!"

"You know I don't wanna dance!" snarled Ron furiously. "Don't leave me now!"

"Don't worry ─ relax!" Ginny responded easily, after which she grabbed Harry's hand and vanished into the crowd.

"Oh, I like this one," said Luna dreamily, but there wasn't need for Ron to improvise a polite refusal to dance; Luna had already disappeared to her own world, spinning on the spot like a ballerina.  
Ron looked around nervously. What was he going to do, alone, when he didn't know anybody and wasn't even a guest? For a moment, he thought of leaving, and letting the others think he had gotten lost amongst the mass of people whenever they finally returned to find him missing (and that, reflected Ron, with a shiver, could take a good while).

With that idea, he placed his third empty goblet in one of the flyer-looking trays, strode purposefully through the crowd of people towards the backside of the stage concealed by coloured silks, to pass unnoticed. Ron slipped into the improvised passageway, drawing apart the fabrics until he bumped into a person at the end.

"Sorry," he grunted, trying to disentangle himself, "I didn't see you ─"

"Ron?" Hermione turned around and parted the silks with her wand to find Ron reddening and stepping backwards.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm ─ Ginny brought me and ─ I don't wanna be here," Ron said defensively, "and I'm actually leaving … What are you doing right here? Your boyfriend leave you?" Hermione glared at him. The truth was that she was hiding from McLaggen, and had been since he had tried to kiss her. She only went with him in an attempt at revenge, but was incapable of doing so for many reasons. Of course, she wouldn't tell Ron that, obviously, but what to say then?

"He's not my boyfriend, and I'm ─ just having a rest." They stood in an awkward silence, gazes fixed in opposite directions though they sent covert glances at one another when the other wasn't looking.

"So … where's Lavender? Did she give you permission to be here?" Hermione inquired coolly, partly because she was still angry with him, but also because she was worried he would leave.

"I don't need permission from anybody, and if you only want to bother me, I ─"

"Ron, you're pulling the silk with you…" Hermione informed him in hopes of stalling his departure; a red strip had hooked itself onto Ron as he moved to leave. "Ok, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. And … where's Ginny?"

"With Harry. They left me with Luna, and even she vanished away dancing alone. That's why I wanna leave; I don't know any of these people. I'd rather be in bed by now.' Another moment of silence passed between them.

"Well, I s'pose you've ─ rested enough and your boyfriend will be searching for you ─'

"I told you, he's not my boyfriend. And … the truth is I'm… not exactly resting but … well, things weren't as expected and … I found out he's not my type." She sighed and sat down on the floor against the wall, upon a random lump of yellow silk. "But I don't want to delay you if you're hurried … I suppose I'll just stay here a while more. I don't feel like going so early to bed right before holidays, you know."

"Erm ─ no, I'm not that eager to sleep. I think I ─ maybe could stay here if you don't mind," he replied casually as he sat on a separate blue bulk of material, prudently away from Hermione. He knew if he went upstairs to the Common Room Lavender would be waiting for him, and his spirits weren't the best. He took a second to gaze at Hermione. She was wearing modest red gauze dress-robes, which contrasted nicely against her white skin and her usually bushy hair hung loose in semi-tamed curls.

"Eh … ok, then. Would you like a drink?" Hermione offered nervously.

"Sure."

"Accio Butterbeers," Hermione summoned with a flick of her wand and two goblets came zooming from a tray somewhere in the crowd. They drank in silence, listening to the music issuing from the other side of them.

"Nice dress-robes. Are they new?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, the ones Fred and George bought me," answered Ron, glad for having a normal conversation again.

"They match with your eyes." Hermione blurted without thinking. She cringed after realizing what she had said, mortified by her slip of the tongue; she cleared her throat uncomfortably and turned to look the other way.

"Eh … thanks. Your hair is … not messy at all today." After saying it aloud, Ron knew it was a very stupid thing to say to a girl. He looked away too.

"I'll ─ have another drink," mumbled Ron. "Accio Butterbeers." Night advanced quickly, the party kept under way, and the amount of empty goblets grew on the floor behind the stage. Two people that just an hour ago could not see each other sat giggling, inching closer to one another every so often.

"And you know what, Hermione? I don't really love Lavender Brown."

"Are you serious? So why are you dating with her?"

"Her? Who?"

"Lavender!" giggled Hermione.

"Oh sorry; I got distracted by that curl of yours, see? I don't really like her. Do you believe me?"

"Ron, are you drunk? Am I drunk?"

"'Course not; Butterbeer hasn't got enough alcohol. Hermione, have you kissed McLaggen?"

"No, Ronald."

"Have you kissed Krum?"

"I'm not telling you."

"That's a yes. See why I date Lavender?"

"No. I thought you liked the way she kisses, you're kissing all the time ─ hic!" Hermione sneered. "In front of me."

"Ah, that's just to make you jealous."

"Oh."

"But I'd rather prefer to kiss another girl, y'know."

"Who now? Loony Lovegood?"

"You, Hermione Granger."

"What happens with me ─?" Hermione wondered vaguely, but Ron had already leaned forward.

"This is the most foolish thing I've done," thought Ron as she kissed him back, "but it's just a dream."

"Is it? It must be, mustn't it?" replied Hermione; indicating he hadn't thought it, but spoken it aloud. Ron pulled her closer in response.

"Hermione, pinch me."

"What?"

"Pinch me ─ Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"You asked me to," Hermione answered with an apologetic look.

"This isn't a dream then?"

"Uh uh, means we'll have lots of problems later, lots and lots," giggled Hermione. "You always get me in trouble, Ronald."

"Why are you calling me like that?"

"I don't know. I'm sleepy," said Hermione, sinking into Ron's arms.

"Me too," he replied yawning, and both fell asleep against the wall behind the stage, amongst a tangle of coloured silks and empty goblets.

***end flashback***

"─ and we wrapped you two tight with my Invisibility Cloak and dragged you all the way back. Good thing I always take it with me since beginning of term, and that we were the first in finding you before the party was over." Ron kept staring at his feet with his hands holding his head. He had remembered everything when Harry started talking, and only asked him about how they found them, but apart from that, he had said nothing, saving the details Harry rather preferred not to hear. He had become so pale that even his bright hair seemed to have wilted.

"Eh … are you ok?" asked Harry. Ron shook his head in the negative.

"It's terrible," he mumbled after a while, his voice sounding hoarse. "Terrible. Harry, what am I going to do? She'll hate me. She'll hate me forever. Suddenly, he appeared to realize something.

"Where's Hermione? Have you seen her? How is she?"

"Calm down Ron ─"

"Don't tell me to calm down when you're not the one who just snogged your best friend drunk!" Ron shouted. He looked maniacal, and Harry felt sorry for him.

"Hermione's at her house. Ginny left with her after we arrived here, and she's gonna spend a few days with the Grangers. She's … well, Ginny said she was a bit shocked ─"

"I have to see her. I need to talk with her to explain ─"

"No, Ron. Let her rest. You can talk after Holidays ─"

"She can't wait that long! I need to tell her ─"

"You're sorry, it was madness, and it won't be happening again? Precisely, that can wait."

"No. Harry, I ─ bloody hell, I like her, ok? There you have." He turned around and slammed his fist against the wall in frustration.

Ron was the first to go to bed on Christmas Eve. Ginny had arrived that morning from the Grangers and the conversation they had held later kept whirling inside his mind.

"She's fine. But I'm pleased you asked me."

"Fine? Are you sure?" For all the time he knew her, Ron knew Hermione couldn't be 'fine'.

"Ginny, tell me the truth! She hates me, doesn't she? I need to know!"

"No, no, she doesn't hate you. Really, Ron." She feels exactly like you, Ginny was dying to say. "I can't tell you how she feels. When we are back at Hogwarts, both of you will be able to talk and clear up your feelings, that's the only thing I can say. You want to talk to her, don't you?"

"More than anything. I want to talk with her right now."

"No." The firmness of Ginny's tone turned Ron's surprise into annoyance.

"It's not to tell her… Not to tell her what everybody thinks I'm gonna tell her!" Ginny smiled.

"I'm so glad you say that, Ron, you don't know how much. But please promise me you won't talk with Hermione ─ no, listen ─ promise you won't talk with her 'til the end of holidays."

"Why? It's my life, and I don't get why all of you keep telling me to wait!"

"Because you're desperate, and I don't trust you like that. Think, Ron. Use this time to get a cool head and think. You know Hermione very well. Ask yourself, 'How do I really feel?' Choose the proper words. Don't hasten things. Remember there's still Lavender." She sent him a tender look, something she rarely did.

"I really want you to be happy, bro," and she gave him a hug before leaving. But Ron had been thinking every day, every night since their arrival, and he continued thinking all that day after the conversation. And he decided he had given it enough thought as he released Pigwidgeon to the night.

_**'Hermione:**_

_**If you didn't tear this letter when you caught Pig, please don't do it now, or at least 'til you've read it. I know I promised Ginny not to do it, but I couldn't stop thinking about this since I remembered what happened that night. I need and want to see you, and hope you can come here on Christmas night, to the orchard, even if it is only to curse me. Nobody has to know it. I promise I'm gonna try hard not to act stupid in any way.**_

_**Ron'**_

Hermione dropped onto her bed. She had assumed it was a letter from Ginny, and her mouth went bone-dry when she recognized Ron's calligraphy. I need and want to see you …What to do? She had promised the same to Ginny; however, she could not repress a smile at the end … not to act in stupid in any way …And avoiding thinking that that was precisely what she liked the most about him was impossible.

It was her choice, though. Did she want to go? Was she prepared to hear anything he wanted to say? Maybe Ron needed to see her only to put an end to the matter soon before getting back to Hogwarts. She did want to see him, she had always wanted to go see him, but the shame and fear of deception (did you mean rejection?) could be more powerful, concluded Hermione with a sigh as she slowly fell asleep with Ron's letter clenched tight in her hand.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Her feet sank in the snow; she opened her eyes and turned around, searching through the dark orchard. Nobody. Hermione looked towards the already asleep Burrow. Would she ever return there just like the old times after that night, or would she be so ashamed that she wouldn't be able to face anybody again?

Hermione leaned against a big apple tree, but straightened at once with a gasp as the shape of a person sitting in the snow, the head a bit tilted to a side as if dozing, caught her attention.

"Ron?" Ron woke with a start and looked up at her. He was over sheltered, but looked quite pale at the moonlight.

"You c-c-came," he said, teeth chattering.

"Ron, you shouldn't be sleeping here, heaven's sake!" Ron staggered to his feet.

"I've been here since eleven. I must have fallen asleep ..."

"Eleven? But ─ you told me midnight, didn't you?" asked Hermione, worried. Ron looked down to his hands, embarrassed.

"It's just that ─ I couldn't wait and ─ well, as soon as everybody went to bed, I ─ I came." Hermione's urge to hug him and keep him warm grew, but she had to control herself; she still didn't know, or pretended not to, where the conversation was going to go.

"I'm going to cast a fire, may I? You're freezing," Hermione drew her wand and knelt on the snowy ground. Ron stared at her back and felt something he had never experienced before. Despite all the things that should have her mad, those that could make her hate him, she was still trying to talk normally to him; caring for his health, casting a fire for them.

"There. You can approach to get warmer." She had made a portable fire in a jar appear, which she placed into a hole in the tree. Ron gave a sad smile.

"Now, feel free to curse me. You're in your right."

"I wouldn't curse you, Ron. Or burn the letter." Ron snorted.

"You should hate me. If I had left instead of ─"

"Ron, how could I hate you? We've been friends for years. What about all the happy memories we have? Besides, I don't know why everybody insists on blaming you, it was my fault as well! I drank. I did what I did. I don't hate you." Seconds of silence passed between them.

"How are you"' asked Ron.

"Fine, I suppose."

"Fine? Sure?" She shook her head.

"How are you?"

"Awful. I woke up and didn't remember anything, Harry didn't want to tell me, and then ─" Ron bit his lip. "I didn't know how you were, if you were all right, how ─ I felt so responsible …"

"The same for me. And I'm so sorry; I promise you nobody will know about it." Ron could guess who the nobody was, but he felt puzzled.

"I broke up with Lavender yesterday. By mail. I know it's not brave at all, but as she's always so reluctant to talk, I had to ─ make a decision."

"Erm … sorry about that. But if you're telling me that so as to temper my guilt ─"

"No. I broke up with her 'cause I wanted to. She ─ well, she didn't take it well at all …"

"Of course she wouldn't, nobody would in her shoes," said Hermione sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know, but this affected her … badly."

"What ─ what did she do?" she asked in concern.

"She … first sent me two and a half sheets of parchment with swearing and blaming everyone and everything, even Pig. Then, another letter begging me to come back and apologizing. I didn't answer any of those, so she sent me a parcel. Ginny advised me against opening it. We showed it to Moody and it was a hex." Hermione gaped at him, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, Ron. Oh, Ron, I'm so, so sorry! See? I'm causing more trouble to you than you to me." She shut her eyes tight, as if in pain and turned her back to him. "We've apologized and we're going to forget this business, so I better leave you, then ─"

"Wait, Hermione." Ron remained in his spot, anxious.

"I've told you; I never really loved her. Lavender. If this is what you really want, it's all right, but before you go, you have to listen." Hermione forced herself to face him again, reluctantly. The moment had come, and she was afraid to hear whatever he wanted to say.

"I promise you, we'll keep being friends, and I won't tell anybody about this, or remember, talk, think or do it again, if that's what you ─"

"Why does everybody think that of me? You haven't even let me begin!" exclaimed Ron bitterly.

"Everybody treats me like I am heartless! Well, just for you to know, this heartless person likes you Hermione, and except for the getting drunk, doesn't regret having kissed you!" Hermione's heart felt as if it were running a race, and when she spoke her voice trembled.

"Is that ─ true?"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Ron questioned, gazing wearily at her.

"It's not that, it's just … what could you like me for? I mean, we're so different, and I've always thought you most definitely ─ disliked me ─"

"You're wrong, then. You know, maybe my teaspoon became a ladle. But it's ok, anyway; we're still friends, right?" Ron dragged his feet in circles on the snow. If that was what she wanted, then everything was ok. Everything wasn't ok, but that didn't matter. "You were leaving and ─"

Hermione strode firmly to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his sweater.

"I like you too," came her muffled voice.

At last, Ron smiled and kissed her. At last, Hermione smiled and brushed his cheek. At last, they were together.

* * *


End file.
